Camila Cabello
Camila Cabello is an Cuban/Mexican singer-songwriter and was in the girl group Fifth Harmony from 2012-2016. Trivia * Camila said Normani was her valentine. *They pose together very often. * Camila said that she was obsessed with Normani. * When asked who she would like to be, Normani said Camila because of the way she talks in Spanish and the shape of her butt. * They had the two shortest audition clips shown on The X Factor (Camila had less than 5 seconds). * Normani and Camila reunited at the 2018 BBMAs. *"I honestly don't know where to began with you missy ❤️ I love you to pieces & I'm so grateful to have gained a sister like you. I've learned so much about life in general and about myself through things that you have taught me. You've taught me to look at certain things or situations from a different perspective. I haven't always been confident in myself and would always over analyze things that I would do or say but you told me anytime I feel that way just say "WHAT EVERRRRR" lol as simple as that is it works ! I remember this little girl at boot camp with a bow and wearing her moms heels with a whole lotta backkkk lmao #MissNewBooty haha �� i love you always even when we argue over stupid things like who took longer in the shower lol yo mama and papa did a heck of a great job with ya �� I LOVE YOUUUUUU CUHHHHHHHH������������ P.S - don't kill me for post the right top corner pic lol" - Normani on Camila * "You’re honestly one of the funniest people I’ve ever met without even trying to be and I love how sarcastic we are with each other and how we click and how you scrunch up your nose when you laugh and how you say simewlar instead of similar and that really ugly face you have when you put lipstick on you literally look so weird but you’re literally beautiful it makes me so sad I look at you and get really sad because you’re literally stunning and I like how close we’ve grown and how you literally always flirt with me, get away from me (jk) and how I know you’re there for me when I need you I love you a lot Normani" - Camila On Normani * "HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my lil baddie MÍRA �� I can't believe you've finally approached adult hood you grown women you . I remember being at boot camp the girls and I having to teach you how to walk in heels and you totally just eating the floor multiples times but you've completely transformed before my eyes into such a beautiful , strong , intelligent women not completely graceful but definitely inspiring to not only to me and the girls but to many of other people in this world . you have such a powerful impact and voice ❤️ you're such an amazing heart and I'm so grateful that we are able to exist at the same time . you have taught me many things and showered me with nothing but wisdom and comfort when in need . I'm so proud of you and I'm thankful that we're able to watch each other grow . YOU'RE LEGAL �� meaning you get to twerk 50% harder lmao I love you mama #HAPPYBIRTHDAYMÍRACABELLO - moaney ☺️" - Normani on Camila * "HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY MANI !!! i'm thankful for your laugh, for your sleepless moments of delirium, for your impromptu twerk sessions, (thank you for attempting to teach me how to do that- i'll get there i promise), for our adventures..... the list goes on. in 3 years i have watched wide eyed and tongue tied as you've become the woman you are. i have seen you blossom into a fiercely confident singer, dancer, dreamer, performer, businesswoman, and fashionista who stands for what she believes in and fights for what she wants. in any of the magical things you are going to achieve in your life, i will be standing front row wearing a t-shirt with your face on it screaming like a crazy person and when it gets really quiet i'm going to yell out that your abs are awesome. and if i could, i would split Paris into tiny little pieces, carry them all the way to Houston Texas and put them back together there so Paris could be your backyard :) happy birthday, je t'aime. ��" - Camila on Normani Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Singers Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Friends Category:People